Stronger Then You Think
by everlarkALWAYSS
Summary: Katniss Everdeen gets suspended for no reason her mother leaves. she finds a boy and will they fall in love? Read to find out what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing a new fanfiction. This one is going to be better than the last one. This one is going to be where they fall in love slowly not fast. Everlark drama will be present after then fall in love so be warned. Happy Thanksgiving!**

**-JoJo**

**Chapter 1 Wht the hell**

My name is Katniss Everdeen I'm 18 years old and live in Louisville, Kentucky. I go to Panem high. This is my last year of school. My best friends are Finnick, Annie, and Johanna. I live with my mother and my sister Prim. My mother and my father divorced when I was 10 and prim was 5. I'm walking down the hallway with Finnick. Everyone is silent because the queen of the school Delly Cartwright is about to walk through the doors with her slutty servants Clove and Glimmer. Delly bullies people and one of those people is me. She's been bullying me since 5th grade. I don't let it get to me though. Just as I about say something to Finn I hear the clicking of the heels and then the doors open and her and her bitches step in. I turn and walk toward the lunch room pulling Finn with me. We sit down at the lunch table where Annie and Jo are seated.

"Why the fuck does she think she's so awesome" I groan.

"Because my daddy owns the bank" Jo says in her best Delly mocking voice.

I laugh and feel at tap on my shoulder and I whip around and see Delly standing above me. "What the hell do you want" I immediately snap at her.

"the principle wants to see you in his office right away "she says smirking.

I stand up leaving my stuff on the table. When I get to the principal's office I take a seat immediately.

"You wanted to see me" I say with a questioning tone.

"Your being suspended Miss. Everdeen".

"What why" I practically yell.

"For beating up on poor delly for no apparent reason". He says

"I didn't beat her up I swear" I say.

"I'm sorry Miss. Everdeen but you lied to us before so we don't believe you anymore and plus Dellys never lied".

I stare at him, "I swear I didn't beat up on her". I say through gritted teeth.

"Don't lie Katniss and also since tomorrow is the last day of school and graduation is 2 days from now and you're being suspended, You will graduate you just won't get to attend the graduation ceremony"

My eyes fill with tears but I don't let them fall.

"You may go now Katniss"

"Thank you for informing me ".

With that I get up and leave. Just I as I get to the door he tells me to stop.

"Here's your diploma". He hands it to me and I walk back to the lunch room. Tears fall as I enter the lunch room everyone's staring at me. I go to my table and grab my stuff.

"Where are you going brainless" Johanna says.

"Because of Delly I'm getting suspended and I can't attend the graduation ceremony". I say as more tears fall.

"I didn't even do anything and I told him hat but he doesn't believe me".

I turn around and catch eyes with the hottest guy in school Peeta Mellark.

He looks at me with sympatric look seeing everyone is because they heard me tell Jo what happened. I quickly pull my eyes away and run and grab my stuff out of my locker leaving my books and run out of the school I don't go home I go to the park and sit on one of the benches and cry it begins to pour rain but I don't care. After 2 hours of crying Finn , Annie and Jo find me and comfort me.

"Right now I wish that fucking Delly would burn in hell and experience the pain she made me feel". I yell out. Burn in hell Delly, burn in hell.

**Is it good so far? Review. Goodnight. **

**-JoJo**


	2. Why

**Here's the update. I will update **_**I finally found you **_**later today.**

**So here's the new story enjoy.**

**-JoJo**

**Chapter 2 why**

After the incident at the park yesterday Finn carried me home and everyone stayed till they had to go home. It felt good to know I had people on my side. I look at the clock and its 7o'clock. I hear a knock on the door and Prim walks in.

"How you doing" she asks with concern.

"It's been a lot worse; you know that right little duck".

"Yes but why does she do that to you, you to use to be best friends".

"People are mean Prim this thing they call earth is an evil place, People get bullied a lot worse than I do so I don't let it get to me".

"I don't care about those other people Katniss, I care about you being bullied, I don't care about those other people who kill themselves because of it I care about YOU!

"PRIM, I yell, tears falling down my cheeks, I barely manage to get out "your cousin Cashmere killed herself for it" I yell louder. "So don't go saying I don't care about other people because you cried for weeks"! "S hear you say anything like that again you're in big trouble!"

Tears are pouring down both of our faces at this point.

"Go get ready for school" I say to her quietly.

She walks out of my room without another word.

I hear the front door open and close meaning her and mom both left. I grab my guitar and begin to play a song I wrote.

**(the song is nobody's home by Avril Lavigne)**

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it every day.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

I let the last note spin out._I hear clapping. I look up from the door and see Finn, Annie and Jo. _

_"Why did you people sneak up on me" I say teasingly._

_"Because you rarely play the guitar in front of us let alone sing so we didn't tell you we were hear". Finn says while smiling like an idiot. _

_I laugh "well that's because you always hound me to play more but I'm not going to so don't even ask". I say that directly to Finn._

_"Well Kitty would you like to meet the newest member of the group"._

_I stare at Finn as he moves over and Peeta Mellark steps in. Our eyes lock but I quickly tear away. I Get up and step out on the balcony and take a seat in one of the chairs. Everyone files out onto the balcony. _

_"Don't you guys have to be at school so you can attend the graduation rehearsals"? _

_"No we don't because we talked with Mr. Flickerman and told him if you don't attend graduation then we won't. He didn't care so we told him to give us our diplomas and he did so we left never to return on that property again". Jo says proudly. _

_"Peeta did they force you to do this or did you want to do this"._

_"I wanted to do this" he says not looking at me._

_I hear the front door slam and Prim screaming my name. I dart downstairs and she's sitting on the couch sobbing into her hands._

_"What's wrong" I ask her?_

_"Mom left she had suitcases in the back of her car and she said I love you and will miss me she said she'd keep paying all the bills so we could keep the house and so we could keep our phones and she said she would pay your car things she also said that she would send us money once a week"._

_I stare at her tears pouring over my cheeks. _

_"I can't believe she left she promised she would stay and not leave like dad did she promised" I yell as I throw a lamp across the room._

_"Kitty I'm so sorry" Finn says his voice cracking on the last word"._

_ He pulls me into a hug I cry into his chest as he strokes my hair softly._

_I pull away and walk over to Prim and pull her into a hug._

_"Well get through this I promise"._

_"Why did she leave" Prim asks?_

_"Because mom is a horrible person" I answer almost immediately._

_She cry's into my shoulder. I pull away and walk into the kitchen and grab my phone and call my dad. He's married and has more children but I just want to tell him what happened._

_He answers on the 2__nd__ ring._

_"Daddy she left" I cry into the phone._

_"What" he yells._

_"Prim said mom had suitcases in the back of her car and she said I love you and will miss me she said she'd keep paying all the bills so we could keep the house and so we could keep our phones and she said she would pay my car things she also said that she would send us money once a week"._

_"I'm coming to talk to you I'll be there tomorrow"._

_"You're not staying are you" I ask?_

_"No I just want to help you get things figured out"._

_"See you tomorrow Love you, bye"._

_"Love you to, bye"._

_And with that he hangs up I set my phone on the counter and walk out to see Annie comforting Prim._

_"Dads coming" I say._

_"Dads coming to stay" Prim says excitedly._

_"No only to help us figure everything out."_

_"Oh" is all she says._

_"Kitty we'll be here to help you to help you through everything" Finn says._

_Tears begin to run down my face._

_"Are you alright brainless" Jo asks._

_"I just need some fresh air "I answer._

_I walk out the back door and sit on the bench. I bury my head in my legs and scream and cry out and yell hateful things about her. Soon everyone files outside and Annie and Jo comfort me while Finn and Peeta comfort Prim. I honestly don't know what's going to happen._

_''What am I going to do" I sob out._

_"Take care of your sister with the help of your friends" Annie answers._

_"I have the best friends anyone could have"._

_"Yes you do everyone'' says at once._

_I laugh._

_**Emotional chapter is it is it not.**_

_**Review!**_

_**-JoJo**_


	3. daddy

**Here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy! Please review.**

**-JoJo**

Chapter 3 Daddy

I spent the rest of the day trying to comfort Prim but it was hard because I had everyone else trying to comfort me. Everyone stayed the night including Peeta. When I wake up my arms are wrapped around Prim. I untangle my arms around her and head downstairs. We all slept in my room. I head into the kitchen and grab a glass of water and a granola bar. I sit down at the kitchen table. I look at the clock and see its 9 o'clock. I hear the front door open. I run into the living room and see my dad standing there. I run into his arms. We hug for about 10 minutes.

"You actually came "I say shocked.

"I told you I'd help you" he says.

"Finnick, Annie, Jo and Peeta are all here".

"Why exactly are they here". He says kind of mad.

"Because they're my friends and they said they'd help me" I practically yell.

"Doesn't mean they have to stay the night here" he yells.

"Fuck you, just leave I don't need your help anymore because all you do is yell, yell, and yell"!

"Fine "he shouts.

And with that he turns and walks out the door. I can't believe he yelled at me after all it was his idea to come down here!

"Katniss why were you and dad yelling" Prim asks.

"Because he's a fucking son of a bitch that's why" I yell not meaning to.

"You don't have to yell at me" Prim cries out.

She runs out of the room. I plop down on the couch.

"Why do I have to be so mean to her"? I yell out.

Tears begin to stream down my face.

"I'm going out I need some fresh air" I say wiping the tears away.

I walk upstairs and change into a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I pull my hair in a messy bun. I pull on my ugg boots and head downstairs.I walk out the door and pull my hood up. I go to close the door but somebody pulls it open. I just keep walking.

"Is it okay if I walking with you" Peeta asks.

"Sure" I say holding back tears.

I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay if you cry Katniss I won't think you're weak if you do".

He grabs my arm and pulls me over to a bench.

"Talk" He says.

"Why did she leave us, why'' I sob out.

He puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me into his side.

"It's going to be alright I'll stay by your side through all of this" he says then he realizes what he just said and begins to blush.

"We don't even know each other but I feel like I've known you forever? Why are you being so nice to me when I'm being a brat to everyone"? I say as more teas begin to fall.

"Because I've had a crush on you since Kindergarten" he slaps his hand over his mouth and blushes a deep scarlet. I laugh.

"Thanks for being a good friend" I say with a grin on my face.

I stand up and grab his arm and pull him back to the house. When we walk into the house everyone is laughing even Prim. I take a seat in the chair and Peeta sits on the floor next to me. How about we play charades. Everyone agrees. We play for two hours but we all stop when theres a knock on the door. I get up and answer it. It's Delly.

"What the hell do you want" I say annoyed.

"I came to apologize" she says staring me right in the eye.

"I don't believe you" I say through gritted teeth.

I slam the door and storm upstairs in to my room. I grab my guitar and walk onto the balcony. And begin to play.

**(Avril lavigne here's to never growing up)**

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change  
Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

We live like rock stars, dance on every bar  
This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)  
They say just grow up, but they don't know us  
We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up.

I wrote this song at the beginning of 12th grade. Nobody's ever heard that song before.

I turn around and see Peeta standing there smiling. Nobody's heard that song before in till today.


	4. What

**Sorry I haven't updated I've been busy**

It's been a week since my mom left. Prim's heart broken still but she doesn't show it. I'm sitting with Peeta outside under my favorite tree.  
"Peeta can i ask you something" I say.  
"You can ask me anything" he replies with a smile.  
"W-w-why" is all I manage to spit out.  
He turns to face me and says "what's wrong Kat" with a worried expression on his face.  
" nothing just forget about it" I say angrily.  
"I'm sorry I got all up in your sleeve for asking you what's wrong" he says angrily back.  
I get up and walk away. I go upstairs and sit out on the balcony. The balcony faces the backyard so I can see where Peeta still sits. I sit back and stare at the sky as tears begin roll down my cheeks. I begin to sob uncontrollably. Annie,Finn,Prim and Jo come out in the balcony and they stare at me. When I cry I usually bury my head in something but this time I just sit back in the chair and state at the sky.  
"Katniss I'm sorry" I hear Peetas soft voice behind me.  
I feel warm arms wrap around me and knowing its Peeta I bury my face in his chest. He lifts me up and sets me on his lap. I cry until no more tears fall. He holds me and I don't move away. For some reason I don't want to move because in a way I'm in love with Peeta. No Katniss you can't afford to think like that. I quickly get up and walk downstairs. After ten minutes everyone who was on the balcony comes downstairs. I put on my Keds and grab my purse.  
"Where do you think your going brainless" Johanna says.  
"Out" is all I say.  
"Your not going anywhere until you tell us why you were crying earlier and was snuggling with bread boy" Finnick says with a huge grin on his face.  
"He has a name" I snap back.  
"I'm going with you brainless" Johanna says grabbing her coat and purse.  
"We're all coming" Annie chimes in.  
I give out a sigh and walk out the door. I get in the drivers seat while everyone else arranges themselves in the back. Of course being the friend Johanna is she makes Peeta sit in the passengers. I lean my head against the window and rest my hand on my chin. Silent tears roll down my face. I take my head off the window and look in the rear view mirror and see everyone staring at me. I continue to let the tears fall. I pull into a Shopko parking lot.  
"Stay here" I order.  
I unbuckle my seat belt and get out. I wipe the rest of my tears away and walk into the building. I go to the medicine section and grab a box of sleeping pills then head to the cold drink section. I grab a water and go to the shoe section and grab a new pair of combat boots because my old ones are worn out. I go to the cash register and begin checking out when someone says  
"Hey your hot".  
"I don't say anything.  
"That will be $55.98. I pay the cashier. And walk out of the building only to be stopped by some one that yells  
"that's the slut who beat up Delly Cartright".  
"No she didn't" I hear someone yell.  
I turn around and see Delly standing right in front of the man yelling things at him. After she's done she walks over to me.  
"Katniss I'm really sorry for being so mean to you" she sounds like she's about to cry.  
"Really"I ask  
"Really" she says.  
"Can we be friends" she asks shyly.  
"Why not" I say.  
She hugs me and I tell her I have to go. I proceed to walk to my car. I can't believe I just for gave Delly. Am I going insane. I get to the car and put my bags in the trunk and grab my water out of the sack. I get into the car. Everyone's staring at me and I don't know why. I take a drink of water. I start the car and lean my head against the window. I begin to drive. I think about what just happened. Some one called me a slut. I begin to sob. I cover my mouth with one of my hands to try to quiet down my crying. I pull in the driveway.  
"Everyone get out I need to go somewhere I'll be back" everyone gets out and I pull out of the driveway and drive to Dellys. I park in her driveway and knock on her door. She answers it.  
"Hi Delly can I have your phone number" I ask politely.  
"Of course were friends" she says smiling back.  
She goes inside and comes back with piece of paper with a number on it. She hands it to me and I leave. I put the number in my phone and text her "hi". She answers and I tell her I'll text her later. I drive home and park in the driveway. I grab my stuff out of the back and head into the house. I take my combat boots off and trow them in the trash. I take the pills put of the sack and they all stare at me.  
"Why the hell do you have sleeping pills brainless" Johanna shouts.  
"Maybe because I can't sleep at night or at all" I say annoyed.  
I take one and walk upstairs. I close my door and crawl into bed. I hear my door open.  
"Katniss can I talk to you" Peeta asks with sadness in his voice.  
"Yes" I reply.  
"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier its just i care about you so much I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you" he says  
He leaves me speechless.  
"Peeta I don't know what to say". I sit up.  
"Don't say anything" he replies with a smile.  
Before I could say anything back he crashes his lips into mine. I'm shocked at first but then I begin to kiss him back. He pushes me down onto the bed and hovers above me. I grip his shirt and pull him closer. I begin to kiss him more forcefully. When we break apart for breath a smile forms on my lips. He places soft kisses on my jawline and moves down to my neck. He begins to suck on my neck and a moan escapes my mouth. He pulls off and I begin to do the same except I nibble on his ear. I pull him in for a kiss and soon our tongues are exploring eachothers mouths. I pull away and he begins to suck on my neck again. Soon we stop. He lays next to me and we stare at eachother for what seems like hours until I hear Johanna yell dinner. I get up and Peeta follows. I take a seat at the table. Then out of nowhere Prim squeals  
"Oh my gosh Katniss" and pulls my hair away from my neck.  
Everyone's eyes big out and they all begin to inspect my neck.  
"You and Peeta had a little make out session up there didn't you" Johanna says smirking.  
"So what if we did" I say taking my hair from Prim's hands. They all sit back down.  
"So are you and Peeta dating" Annie squeals.  
"I don't know" I say sounding sad.  
"If thats what you want I'm fine with it" Peeta says.  
"Then I guess we're dating" I say with a huge grin on my face.  
**SORRY IF I HAVE TYPOS I HAD TO RIGHT THIS ON MY IPOD NOTES IN THE CAR SO IT'S NOT GOING TO BE PERFECT I APOLOGIZE. REVIEW **  
**-JoJo**


	5. F you

**Sry I haven't updated lately ice been busy with reading a book for home room. Hope your still interested. Review please!?**

**-JoJo**

Chapter 5 f**** you

After me and Peeta decided to date I've been happy. It's been to days since we decided to date. Peeta had to go to the bakery to work. So I'm stuck hear all alone. Prim, Annie,Finnick,and Jo went to the movies. They asked if I wanted to go but I didn't want to. There's knock in the door I answer it and see that it's one of Delly's friends Priscilla.

"What you want" I say with a hint of disgust in my voice.

She slaps me and yells "stay away from Delly or you'll be sorry" She hisses at

me.

"Your not my mother so you can't tell me what to do" I yell in anger.

She slaps me and punches me in the stomach. I fall to the ground in pain. She kicks me in the side 5 times with her heels. She walks away.

"You bitch!" I scream

"Your the bitch" she say casually.

"Your a stupid asshole slut that goes around and makes out with people you don't know" I say and laugh.

She gives me a glare and gets in her car and drives away. The pain in my side is unbearable. I'm laying outside on my front sidewalk groaning in pain.

"Katniss" I hear rye yell "what happened."

I go to talk but the pain is unbearable. I feel my self being lifted and put into a car. I look out the window and them pass out.

When I wake I'm in a white room with machines everywhere. I look over and see rye talking to a doctor. The doctor leaves and rye comes over to me.

"Katniss who beat you up?" he asks.

"Priscilla said to stay away from Delly and I told her she wasn't my mother so she slapped me then punched then she kicked me in the sides."

Rye stared at me with a blank face and says "Peetas I his way so is everyone else."

"My head and sides are throbbing in pain" I cry out.

He sits on the side of the bed and takes my hand and gives it a pat. I'll go tell the doctor.

"For once your not being a immature jerk" I say with a laugh.

He walks out if the room and immediately Peeta,Prim,Finn,Annie,Jo all run into the room. I close my eyes as the pain runs through my body.

"Oh my gosh are you alright!" Peeta exclaims. "What the hell happened!"

Rye comes into the room and takes a seat in a chair.

"What happened to her" Peeta exclaimed.

We've been dating for 2 days and its like we're married. Rye explains everything and Peeta storms out of the room.

"Where is he going?" I say sounding abit scared.

"To rip her throat out" Finnick answers.

"Peeta,Peeta" I yell "you can't let him do that he'll be put I'm jail!"

"Rye and Finn run out of the room and i can hear them yell for Peeta.

Tears begin to fall.

"Everything will b.." Johanna doesn't get to finish because Peeta, Rye, Finnick and Graham walk.

"Sit" Finnick says pointing to the chair. Peeta takes a seat like he was told.

"When can I go home" I say exasperated.

A doctor walks in and says "you can leave when you like just take it easy because you have bruised ribs and a bruise on your cheek".

I get up and Jo and Annie help me walk to there car. They put me in the passenger side and Annie gets in the drivers and Finnick, Jo and prim get in the back. When we get home they help me walk to the house and I see Priscilla sitting in the steps with a smirk on her face.

"There's the slut" she yells.

"Going to go have some fun with some boys Miss. Slutty" she laughs.

Tears stream down my face. And I take off running into the house. I run painfully to my room and slam the door. I cry and ignore the knocks in my door. I go into my bathroom and grab the blade that I have hidden in there. 2 insults equal 2 cuts. I cut both of my wrists once and let them bleed. I clean them and warp them and pull on a sweatshirt. I unlock the door and see everyone sitting in the hallway.

"No!" Johanna screams and grabs my arm. I try to pull it away but it's to late. She pulls up my sleeve and stares at it. I see tears drip from her face onto my wrist. Annie begins to sob and so does Prim.

"Why" Johanna cries out.

"2 insults equals 2 cuts" I say sadly.

I look at Peeta and see he's crying.

He gets up and pulls me into a light hug and I begin to sob.

"Please don't cut anymore"he cries.

"I can't promise you anything". I say and continue to hug him.

"Promise me please" he begs and pulls away and stare me in the eye "promise."

I look away and look back and say " I promise".

"I don't get why you won't let me do what I want to do!" I yell in anger.

"Because we care about you I care about you I can't just stand by and watch you hurt yourself!" Peeta yells as tears stream down his face.

He takes off running down the stairs.

I take off running after him.

"Peeta come back" I yell.

He takes off running out of the house.

"Peeta stop please" I cry out.

"Get away from me" he yells.

I stop running and yell "fine I will you jerk".

He stops "katniss I".

He dosent have a chance to finish because I run away into the woods and climb a tree. I cry for hours and then sleep finally consumes me. The last thing I remember thinking is Peeta hates me.

**End of chapter 5 I will update more this weekend so review byee**

**-JoJo**


End file.
